Sex Education
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: After hitting puberty Naruto begins to see Sakura like a woman however he doesn't know how to get thru to her, after spending some time in sex education he begins to learns about Sakura and about himself as well as all his close friends. Odd pairings
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone, this is my 3rd Naruto Fanfic, I love Naruto and was thinking of an entertaining story to do with them in high school. And what's more entertaining then having our favorite characters in Sex Education Class? :-) I hope you all enjoy this, there will be mostly limes with a couple of lemons towards the end but nothing too bad that u have to worry. Also to I do have some Japanese words in the story and instead of waiting till the end to translate I decided to translate them a lil after the sentence with an A/N in bold print. It's that way u don't forget cuz I know I use toalways forget after reading a whole chapter. But neway I'm done talking on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his friends. However I have full ownership of some of the characters I made up :-D

* * *

First Encounter

A blond-haired man watched his red-headed beauty frantically ran around the house cleaning up. He rubbed the back his head.

"Kushina…I don't think you need to clean up anymore. Everything is perfect." She turned and looked at him.

"No everything is not perfect Minato!" She yelled at him. "We're having guests into our new home and it's important that we make an impression." She told him. He sighed deeply.

"But honey, you're gonna stress yaself if you don't relax and Tsunade-Okaa-San said not to over exert yaself." He stated only to see he was the only one in the living room. He heard his wife in the kitchen and sighed deeply. He walked in the kitchen and watched as she scrubbed at the counter. He opened his mouth to speak until a loud crash was heard from the living room. Kushina's eyes widened and she ran into the living room. Minato followed behind her and both eyes laided on a small miniature Minato who was standing in front of a broken vase. Kushina placed her hands on her hips.

"Naruto-" She began and his eyes watered up.

"_Gomen_ Mama I didn't mean to knock your vase over. I was walking with my eyes closed cuz' I was still sleepy and I bumped into the vase. _Gomen_ Mama." He pouted. Her face softened and she smiled. She then knelt down and hugged him tightly while kissing his cheek.

"It's ok Naruto, Mama isn't mad at you. Papa will clean up your mess for you." She told him and Minato's face dropped.

"Eh? I am?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you honey. I have to get Naruto ready, now that he's up from his nap. Oh yeah, can you watch dinner that's on the stove for me. Thank you dear." She blew a kiss at him and escorted the little boy upstairs. Minato sighed deeply. How did he get stuck doing everything?

"Mama, why are we getting all dressed up just to eat dinner?" Naruto asked his mother as she washed his face off.

"We're having a special dinner. We're having dinner with company?"

"Is Ojii-Chan coming?" He asked, he lifted his arms up and she placed an orange shirt on him. She ruffled his wild blond hair and nodded her head.

"He will be here." She told him and his blue eyes lit up.

"Yay! I get to see Ojii-Chan! Yay I get to see Ojii-Chan!" Naruto celebrated. Kushina giggled before looking at herself in the mirror. She brushed her long red hair making sure every strand was in place. "Mama I love your hair." He told her while smiling at her brightly. Kushina giggled and knelt down in front of her son.

"And Mama loves you for loving her hair." She told him softly poking his cheek. He began blushing and giggled.

The door bell rung and Minato walked to the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my dear Otou-San and Okaa-San." He smiled looking at the older couple. "Come in." He moved out the way letting them in.

"This is a nice place you got yaself here. So is this the place?" The older man asked. Minato nodded his head as he fixed his black shirt.

"Yup. I don't plan on moving anymore after this." He stated causing the old man to laugh.

"Jiraiya-Ojii-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the steps as fast as his little legs could take him. Jiraiya picked him.

"Oh ho ho, who do we have here? A little whirlwind." He laughed as Naruto hugged him. "Tsunade-Obaa-Chan!" Naruto smiled at her as she kissed his forehead.

"Otou-San, Okaa-San, konbanwa." Kushina bowed her head. Tsunade cupped Kushina's chin making the younger woman look at her.

"What have I told you about being so formal with us? How many years has it been since you've been with our dear Minato?"

Kushina's cheeks became red and she giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"_Warui,_ I just feel like if I'm not formal then I'll end up saying something rude." She giggled. She then stopped and looked at Minato as he shook his head. "I just said _warui_, didn't I?" She asked him and he nodded his head. She looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade who looked confused. She quickly bowed at bended waist. "_Gomen nasi Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama."_

**(A/N: Warui is an informal way of saying Sorry. Its kinda like saying 'My Bad'/ Gomen Nasi is politer)**

"Kushina, you're going a bit overboard." Minato told his wife as he felt his cheeks getting warm. Jiraiya and Tsunade began laughing.

"Either completely rude or completely formal, no in betweens, I like your style Kushina. Too bad Minato got to you first." Jiraiya winked as Kushina looked at him. Tsunade glared at him before gently placing her hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Relax dear, we're not so bad where you have to be so formal. After all try spending many years with a vulgar man as Jiraiya and you'll get use to it." Tsunade chuckled. Kushina smiled and nodded her head.

"Now we got all the formalities out the way." Jiraiya began as he shifted Naruto to his other hip. "What's the dinner all about?"

Minato looked at Kushina and smiled. She took a deep breath.

"Well as you all may know. I have a job now and I met two women they're a little older than I am but they're very nice. So I invited them with their families to have dinner. They also have children the same age as Naruto so I thought it would be a good idea for him to get acquainted since he'll be going to school with them when he starts preschool next week." She explained to them.

"That's a great idea Kushina." Tsunade exclaimed as she looked at Naruto as poked at his cheek. "Are you excited about starting preschool?" She asked. He smiled widely and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna make a lot of friends Tsunade-Obaa-Chan. I'm gonna be number one in my class and have the hottest girlfriend." He told her. Instantly all the adult froze. Minato and Kushina's faces both turn red as Jiraiya began laughing. "I don't know what that means. Jiraiya-Ojii-Chan told me that I'mma gonna have a hot girlfriend. What does that mean Mama?" He looked at his mother who looked like she wanted to pass out. Minato sighed deeply and rubbed his face.

"Otou-San, can you not teach him stuff like that." Minato told the older man. Tsunade sighed deeply the man she chose to spend her life with.

However she had no doubt in her mind that Naruto would popular. She couldn't find a child more pleasant than him, he was completely adorable and he was a full time actor. He always kept them laughing.

The doorbell rang getting everyone's attention.

"That must be one of them now." Kushina took a deep breath. She just hoped Naruto didn't say anything else embarrassing. She opened the door and smiled. "Saki."

"Hello Kushina." A red haired woman hugged her tightly before squeezing her cheeks. "You're too cute like always."

"Hello, hello." They looked towards the door.

"Mikoto!" Kushina and Saki exclaimed and they all hugged. Minato looked towards the door and saw their families.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Minato." He shook the first man's hand.

"Hello Minato-San, I'm Haruno Takahiro, I'm Saki's husband and this is our daughter Sakura."

"_Konbanwa_ Namikaze-San." She bowed her head. Minato smiled at cute little girl as he knelt down in front of her.

**(A/N: Just in case you don't know Konbanwa is Good Evening)**

"_Konbanwa _Sakura-Chan." She blushed and giggled as she buried her head in her father's leg.

Minato stood up and shook hands with the next man. He seemed to be the oldest out of him and Takahiro.

"Minato-San, I'm Uchiha Fugaku. I'm Mikoto husband and these are our sons, Itachi who's nine and Sasuke who's three."

Takahiro looked at them as he placed his hand on Sakura's head.

"She's three as well." He smiled.

Minato stood in between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"These are my parents Jiraiya and Tsunade." They all bowed. Kushina clapped her hands together.

"Dinner's ready shall we eat?" She asked. She looked at Minato and smiled as he smiled back. He was happy to see his wife socializing with other women. She made him worry that she was gonna be a tomboy for the rest of her life...not that would he have mind anyway.

After dinner, Kushina showed the children Naruto's playroom. Sakura's face lit up.

"He has a lot of toys Kushina-San." She exclaimed. Kushina nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's a busy body that's why." She giggled and looked down at Naruto who fiercely attached himself to her leg. She walked him into the room with Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke. "Have fun playing honey ok?"

He shook his head no.

"_Iie." _He said softly. Kushina knelt down in front of him.

**(A/N: Iie is similar to NO)**

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked and he wrapped his small arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"I wanna stay with Mama and Papa." She gave him a sad look as she pulled back from him to look at him.

"But you can't honey, you should play with the other children. Don't you wanna be the best in your class and have many friends?" She asked and he shook his head no as tears swelled in his eyes. Kushina looked down she wasn't sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked walking over to them. Kushina looked at him.

"Naruto doesn't wanna play with the other children." She told him. Minato knelt down next to his wife while looking at his son.

"Is this true Naruto?" He asked and he nodded while looking down at the floor.

"I wanna stay with Mama and Papa." He exclaimed as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Maybe…just for today he can sit with us." Kushina suggested. Minato sighed deeply and stood up as did Kushina.

"You tend to the guests, I'll be with Naruto." He told her. She gave him a worried look but slowly walked over. Minato took Naruto's hand and they both walked into the room. Once he saw three pairs of eyes on him he instantly hid behind his father.

Sakura walked over to Minato and looked at Naruto who hid his face.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Minato rubbed his head.

"He's a little shy." He answered.

"Is he your only child?" Sakura asked.

"Yes is."

"He's like me, I don't have any siblings either." Minato looked down at his son.

"You hear that Naruto, Sakura-Chan doesn't have any siblings either. Don't you wanna say hi to her?" He asked and Naruto shook his head no. He sighed deeply. He should've known it wasn't going to be so easy for Naruto to make friends. Due to his job they were constantly moving so Naruto never had anyone in his age group around him so it would be natural for him to feel scared.

"He's strange all he does is hide, why doesn't he wanna play?" Sasuke asked. Minato looked at Sasuke before looking at Naruto who had tears falling from his cheeks. Itachi slowly walked over to him and held out his hand. Naruto looked at him.

"You don't have any siblings right? I'll be your _Onii-Chan._" He smiled softly at him.

"Is that ok?" Naruto softly asked and Itachi nodded his head.

"But first I need to know your name. I'm Itachi. What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto-Kun." He repeated never releasing his smile. Naruto slowly placed his hand into Itachi's. Minato slowly stepped away from his son as Sakura ran over to him and grabbed his other hand.

"Naruto-kun, I'm Sakura." She then looked at the older boy. "Itachi-San can you be my _Onii-Chan _too?" She asked while smiling. He nodded his head.

"I can be everyone's _Onii-Chan_."

"Oi _Nii-Chan_, you're my _Nii-Chan_!" Sasuke ran over to him and pulled on his arm to get away from Naruto and Sakura. Itachi smiled at little brother.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm always gonna be your _Onii-Chan_ but Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan doesn't have one so I have to be theirs as well. Is that ok?" He asked and Sasuke slowly nodded.

"So let's all play nicely." Itachi told them.

Jiraiya walked over to the door where Minato was standing.

"How is he holding up?" He asked. Minato nodded his head.

"Itachi-Kun seems to have everything in control. I'm sure Naruto will have no problem making friends with Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-kun. Especially Sasuke-Kun since they are the same age." Minato stated proudly.

Sakura grabbed crayons and a coloring book as Itachi grabbed a book to read.

Sasuke then picked up a car and started playing with it. Naruto ran over to him and snatched it from him.

"That's mine." He stated. Sasuke looked at him before grabbing another toy car. Naruto ran over to him and grabbed that one as well. "That's mine too." Sasuke picked up a toy robot. Naruto took that while still holding on to the car toys.

Sasuke glared at him as he glared back at Sasuke.

"What can I play with then?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing…" Naruto growled at him and they both glared at one another catching Sakura and Itachi's attention. Minato looked surprised.

"Naruto…that's not playing nicely at all." He covered his face feeling embarrassed. Jiraiya began laughing.

"Yup he's got Kushina's personality."


	2. Chapter One

Out of All the Classes…

Minato sat at the kitchen table and read the newspaper as Kushina placed a cup of coffee next to him.

"_Arigatou._" He smiled at her. She smiled at the best man in the world. She then looked at the time.

"Isn't Naruto getting up for school?" She asked. Minato then sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I told him to get up but he said he was sick and he couldn't make it to school."

"His first day of school? His first day of being a senior in high school? And he says he can't make it?" Minato looked at his wife and saw her whole aura change.

"Well you know how Naruto is…he's a bit lazy." He laughed sheepishly. Kushina slammed her palms on the table startling her husband.

"And just who did he get this _bit _lazy trait from? It wasn't me and it definitely wasn't you! Well let's see how really sick he is." She then stormed out the kitchen. Minato sighed deeply. This was going to be a loud morning but he had better get use to since this was what his mornings were gonna be like Monday-Friday all the way until Naruto graduated high school. It's been like that ever since he reached puberty. He just sighed deeply again.

A loud boom was heard stairs.

"OI! KAA-CHAN, WHAT'S YA DEAL?"

"_Oi Kaa-chan, what's ya deal_? Is that how you speak to your mother Naruto? Your loving lady like mother at that?"

"You're not loving nor lady like when you knock your sixteen year old son out of bed! You're more of a lady with manly strength!"

"NARUTO DON'T' TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"ITAI! KAA-CHAN!_ YAMETE-YO!"_

**(A/N: Itai: Ouch and Yamete-Yo: really rude way of saying stop something that shouldn't b said to a parent at all)**

Minato sighed again. A wife like Kushina and a son like Naruto he felt his life was gonna come to an early end.

Fifteen minutes later the loud ruckus had stop and Kushina came downstairs. Minato looked at her.

"Why do I see utter defeat on your face?" He asked as she plopped down at the table.

"I…I can't win. His will power to sleep is too strong. After all that yelling and thrashing I did to him he feel back to sleep. Where did I go wrong as a mother?" She whined. Minato just chuckled. His wife and son were also very dramatic people.

A sudden knock on the back door startled the couple. Kushina got up and opened the door. She smiled when she saw her other two children.

"Ah, _ohayo_ Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun."

**(A/N: Ohayo- Good Morning)**

"_Ohayo." _Sasuke said while yawning.

"_Ohayo_ Kushina-Kaa-Chan." Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "_Ohayo_ Minato-Tou-Chan."

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun." He smiled. Sasuke sat down across from him while rubbing his eyes.

"Why is it so early in the morning?" He moaned while laying his head down at the table. Sakura looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked. Kushina sighed deeply.

"He's still in bed sleeping. He said he's too_ sick_ to go to school." Kushina rolled her eyes as she handed Sasuke a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon. He instantly woke up.

Sakura rolled her sleeve.

"I'll get him up."

"_Ganbatte_." Kushina and Minato said as she went up the stairs.

Sakura slowly pushed opened Naruto's door and he saw the blonde haired teen peacefully sleeping. She sighed deeply and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she shook him.

"Naruto." She said softly but he didn't budge. She growled becoming irritated. She shook him harder. "Naruto!"

He suddenly looked at her and they both stared at each other. His eyes then widened.

"Sakura-Chan's here in my room. What do I do? It's a dream. I know it's a dream." He then grabbed her throwing her on the bed. He crawled on top of her while puckering up his lips. "I been waiting for this chance forever. Sakura-Chan…_CHUU."_

**_(A/N: Chuu means Kiss)_**

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and her face beamed with anger.

"Naruto…WAKE UP!" Her fist connected with his jaw and he went flying into his closet. Sakura got off the bed as she fixed her clothes. She glared at him and walked out the room.

She made her way downstairs and all eyes were on her.

"Why are you cheeks red?" Sasuke asked while sipping on his juice. Sakura growled and smoothed out her clothes.

"I don't know what types of dreams he has at night but he's a real pervert." She stated as she sat next to Sasuke who shook his head. Minato chuckled.

"He is around Otou-San a lot."

"Great now my son's a pervert." Kushina sighed deeply.

Shortly Naruto made his way down the steps while buttoning his shirt. He sighed deeply and Minato looked at him.

"You finally woke up huh son?" His father chuckled. Kushina glared at him.

"How could you violate poor Sakura-Chan while she was trying to wake you up?"

He rubbed his wild hair and sighed deeply.

"I didn't know. I thought I was dreaming." He shrugged as he plopped down next to his father. "If that was a dream it sure woulda been nice." He smiled widely and Sakura stood up holding her fist to him.

"Want me to punch you again?" She yelled at him and he instantly removed his smile. Kushina placed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Hurry and eat up so you're not late for your first day of school." Kushina told him.

"_Hai, _hai." He began eating.

His mother used to be his favorite person in the world but since he's gotten older all she does is nag him on everything and complain about everything he does. He all he jus wanted to do this morning was…sleep. He wanted this day to be over soon as possible.

After Naruto ate breakfast the trio made their way to their beloved high school. They reached the school and Sasuke sighed.

"Here we are again, another year." He rubbed his head. Sakura tightly gripped her fist.

"I won't lose to Ino this year. This year I'm gonna be the most popular girl." She stated. Naruto nodded his head.

"And this year my girlfriend is gonna be the most popular girl." He stated only to see Sakura already gone. "Sakura-Chan." He pouted. Sasuke chuckled.

"I think whatever chances you had with Sakura just evaporated when you tried molesting her in your room this morning." He teased. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I didn't molest her. She punched me before I could get a feel." He admitted. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're sad. Anyway let's go." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and they walked into the school building.

A boy with an intensely bored look opened his locker. His sighed deeply and when he saw spider webs inside his locker.

"I'm surprised you remember the combination Shikamaru, you never used this thing ever since we stepped foot in this school." A chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hands said. He turned around and scoffed.

"Even though I don't use this thing, I still remember the numbers. I'm good with numbers unfortunately." He stated. "Besides I only opened this because Ino wants to use it because of her classes is right across my locker and she doesn't wanna carry her books." He shrugged.

"Well you better clean it out because she'll have a fit if she sees all the spider webs in the locker."

"Shikamaru, Choji, yo." Naruto smiled walking over to them with Sasuke behind him.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." Choji greeted as Shikamaru put his hand up. Naruto pulled out his schedule.

"So shall we see what schedules we have the same." He smiled and they all nodded.

Sakura stood in the bathroom as she brushed her hair. She fixed her bangs that stopped a little before eyebrows. She hated her forehead but there was nothing she could do about it. She grabbed her blue headband out of her backpack and placed it on until it was sitting above her bangs. She brushed hair some more making sure every strand was in place.

Ino walked into the bathroom and scoffed as she took her light blond hair out of the ponytail. She began brushing her hair.

"So…do you think you'll beat me this year Forehead-Girl?" She asked. Sakura giggled as she placed lip gloss on her lips.

"I don't think I know. Ino-Pig."

Ino placed mascara on and nodded her head.

"I'm glad you're confident because it'll feel great when you fall flat on your face."

"I'm gonna be Prom Queen." They both said at the same time looking at each other. They both began laughing. "You don't have a chance!" They both yelled at one another girl and they glared at each other.

A shy looking girl walked into the bathroom and saw Ino and Sakura glaring at one another.

"Uh…Oh…" She said getting their attention. "Ah _gomen nasi_." She bowed. " I didn't mean to interrupt." She turned to quickly leave but Sakura and Ino grabbed each arm.

"Hinata kindly tell Sakura there's no way she'll be Prom Queen her forehead is too big and it won't look right with a crown on top of her head." Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sakura.

"Hinata kindly tell Ino that she can't be Prom Queen, she's too fat and ugly to elected Prom Queen period."

Hinata looked between both of them not knowing what to say. She was friends with both of them but they were just so competitive it was hard to deal with sometimes.

"Maybe…" She began and they both stared at her "It'll be a tie and you both can be Prom Queen.  
"WITH HER! NO WAY!" They both shouted looking away from one another. Hinata looked between them and sighed deeply. She felt insecure between them. They were both beautiful and guys were always looking at them.

Sakura was not only beautiful but she was smart too. She along with Shikamaru was in honor classes even taking some college level classes. She stood no more than five foot six. Her pale pink hair stopped at her mid back. Her pale eyes went along with her perfectly porcelain skin. She was also perfectly shaped not too skinny and too fat she was perfect.

Ino on the other hand was a hot commodity. When she walked down the hallway guys just stopped to stare. She stood the same height as Sakura. Her light blond hair stopped at calves but she usually wore it in a high ponytail. Her pale blue eyes completed her slightly tanned skin. She also had a killer body that she had no problems showing off outside of school.

They both wore make up without over killing it and they were both prettier.

Hinata then looked at herself. She was no where on their level. She had plain black hair that stopped at her mid-back. She had big breasts but she also tried to hide them by wearing bigger clothes size. She felt her skin was too pale making her feel like a vampire and she hated her eyes light lavender eyes. Everyone automatically knew she was from the Hyuuga Clan and everyone left her alone. After all no one wanted to get on the bad side of a direct descendant from the Hyuuga Dynasty Co. They were one of the richest most vicious people around and she hated it because she was nothing like that. She didn't really have any friends until she met Ino and Sakura. They were the first to befriend her not caring what her background was.

However she still wished she was more like Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata!" She blinked and looked at her two friends.

"Are you ok girlie?" Ino asked as Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed while looking down.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She apologized. Sakura wrapped her arm around her.

"No need to apologize hun. Why don't we compare our schedules?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto, Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other in shocked.

"Out of all the classes…." Shikamaru began.

Hinata blushed as Ino and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Out of all the classes…" Sakura whispered.

"WE HAVE SEX EDUCATION TOGETHER!"


	3. Chapter Two

Hajimemashita…I an (blank) Sensei, Yoroshiku

Naruto sat in his English class. He just knew that sex education was gonna be fun this year especially that his friends were in it with him. He tapped his pencil on the desk as he stared at the back of Sakura's head. He was glad that he had English class with her. She had asked him if he wanted to see what classes they had together but told her to make it a surprise. So far they had Study Hall, gym and English together. He couldn't wait to see what else they had together. He then looked next to him and saw Kiba who looked bored out of his mind.

Even though he wasn't really close with Kiba he was good friends with him. He met Kiba last year and Kiba was a cool guy. When he and Naruto were together it was hell because Kiba always kept Naruto cracking up with all his sarcastic jokes and Naruto couldn't help but add on. And Sakura thought Naruto was a pervert but Kiba was a beast in disguised.

Kiba leaned in towards Naruto.

"Did you see Ino yet?" He asked and Naruto shook his head no. "She's so hot as hell. I don't know what she did over the summer but if I could I'd do all type of things to her." Naruto shook his head. Sakura turned and looked at them.

"Hey guys who do think has a better chance of being Prom Queen between Ino and myself?" She asked.

"Ino." Kiba answered quickly without hesitation and Sakura glared at him. She then looked at Naruto. From how she looked at him, it made his heart flutter. He grew up with Sakura but his feelings for her first sprung once he hit puberty. He noticed how beautiful she was getting and he suddenly wanted her by his side. He shook his head he felt himself getting ready to blush. He looked down as he answered.

"Y-Y-You Sakura-Chan." He stammered. She sucked her teeth making him look at her.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to punch you. If you think it's really Ino it's fine." She sighed deeply and turned back around.

"B-B-But." He moaned. Kiba began laughing.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed deeply as Ino went on about she was gonna be Prom Queen as they sat in the cafeteria during one of their free periods.

"So I just have to ask, Sasuke are we going to Prom together?" She asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not even gonna go to Prom if my mom let's me skips it." He stated as Shikamaru nodded his head. Choji sat down next to Shikamaru at the table.

"Well let me ask you guys between me and Sakura who will most likely get Prom Queen?"

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

"You." Choji replied.

"Neither." Shikamaru yawned. Ino smiled at Choji.

"Good choice Choji." She then glared at Shikamaru. "What do you mean neither?"  
"It happens all the time in the movies. The two obnoxious girls fight over the title and some random nobody girl gets the title." He shrugged. Ino glared at Shikamaru and he looked at her. "What?" He shrugged.

"I hate you." She told him and he shrugged.

"You been saying that since you first met me." He replied. Choji cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I all have sex ed together that's gonna be funny." He laughed. Ino looked at them.

"What period?" She asked.

"Ninth." Sasuke answered. Ino gasped.

"I have it that period too." She stated and they looked at each other. "Hinata and Sakura also."

"We been taking sex ed since the 6th grade what can they possibly teach us in our senior year." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair so that it was standing on it's two back legs.

"If I'm not mistaken they're probably gonna go more in depth about sex since we at the "sex" age." He shrugged. Ino laughed.

"They should teach you virgins a thing or two anyway." They all looked at her.

"You're not a virgin?" Choji asked. Ino winked.

"I don't kiss and tell." She giggled and got up from the table. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and be popular." She smiled and walked away. Choji looked at Shikamaru.

"Is she a virgin?" He asked. Shikamaru grunted.

"Whadda askin' me for? How the hell should I know?" He snapped.

"You knew her the longest and you live next door to her." Choji shrugged. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but when I'm home I'm in my own world." He shrugged.

A girl slowly over to the table and looked at Sasuke as he looked at them.

"_Ano…_Sasuke-Kun…would you please take my letter?" She held her envelope out to him. Sasuke sighed deeply and looked the other way.

**(A/N: Ano= it's like saying um…uh…it's basically used to get someone's attention)**

"I'm not interested." He retorted. She looked taken back and tightly gripped the letter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran off crying.

"Annoying." He mumbled. A girl watching everything stormed over to his table and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You could have took her letter you know? Was it going to kill you to take the letter and decline politely then to shut her down like that?"

"Listen, I'm honest and straight to the point what's wrong with that? I'm not interested so I don't wanna read the letter."

"You know I can't wait until you find the girl of your dreams and she shuts you down the way you shut that girl down. You're disgusting." She hissed at him and he looked at her in shock.

"Kasumi! Hurry up and come on before we're late." A group of girls called out to her. She looked at them before looking back at Sasuke who looked offended. She glared at him and walked away.

"Whoa, what did you do to that girl?" Choji asked.

"I don't know she was probably one of many who gave me a letter." He shrugged and looked down at his book. Shikamaru shook his head.

"This is why women are troublesome." They all nodded their heads.

Kasumi stood by the cafeteria doors and glared at Sasuke. She gripped her fist. She never met someone who she hated as much as she hated Sasuke.

The bell rung and Naruto followed Sakura out of the classroom.

"Say Sakura…" He began but she ended up cutting him off.

"Naruto, I need your opinion." She said abruptly he slowly nodded his head. "Do you honestly think I'm pretty?" She asked and he felt his cheeks warming up. He nodded his head.

"_H-Hai ."_ He answered. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Naruto, you gave me some courage."

"Courage for what?" He asked as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. She smirked.

"You'll find out soon." She then looked ahead. "Hey Hinata!" The shy girl looked up from her locker and saw Sakura waving. She smiled and waved back. She then froze dead in her tracks when she saw Naruto standing next to Sakura looking confused. "Hinata come over!" Sakura shouted from her locker. Naruto looked over at Hinata and she hid behind her locker as her face was crimson red.

_"I-I-I can't…not with N-N-Naruto over there."_ She moaned and she placed her hand to her head. "_If only I had courage like Ino and Sakura I would be able to ran over to N-N-Naruto and tell him how I feel." _Just from the thought her face turned even redder and she hid her face her locker receiving odd looks from people walking bad.

Sakura looked confused when she saw Hinata stick her head in the locker.

"I wonder what's wrong."

Naruto leaned against the locker next to Sakura's and crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you that girl is really weird."

"Stop it Naruto." Sakura hissed.

"She is." He exclaimed. "She speaks to everyone but me. I come around and she wants to get all weird either she runs away or completely ignores me. I never did anything to her."

"Are you sure? Maybe you had a dream about her and she found and it scared her."

"That's absurd! You're the only girl I dream of sexually!" He exclaimed loudly getting the attention of everyone around. Sakura's face turned red and she slammed Naruto's face into the locker.

"You really are a pervert. I swear Naruto." She growled and walked away.

"Sakura-Chan…_M-Matte_…" He moaned. That was not what he meant to say at all. He finally understood the phrase _Putting Your Foot in Your Mouth._

**(A/N: Matte=wait)**

Naruto walked into his last class which was Sexual Education class.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba waved. Naruto took a seat between Kiba and Sasuke as he saw everyone who he was friends with in the same class as him.

First was Shikamaru and Choji he knew them along with Ino since 4th grade. He didn't have any problems with them. Shikamaru and Choji were the second he was closet to besides Sasuke. Ino, he had a platonic relationship with her because one minute he liked her and the next he couldn't stand her. It had just depended on her mood whether he was gonna have a good or bad day with her.

Then there was Shino, he had a couple of conversations with him but he wasn't Naruto's favorite person in the world in fact he scared Naruto sometimes. They had done many group projects together with Shino as leader. Naruto being himself always liked to do his own thing or always had a lot of mouth let's just say Shino knew how to knock him down to size. It had been that way since 7th grade.

He then met Hinata in the 8th grade. He thought she was just plain weird. She was always staring at him and when he looked at her she turned really red and run away or hide. If he did speak to her she either ran away or just completely ignored him while turning red. He had no idea what he ever done to her but she was just weird and that was his final thought.

A quiet kid with red hair walked inside the classroom with a scowl on his face. Naruto waved.

"Hey Gaara sit over here." Naruto patted the seat behind him. Gaara shrugged and sat down behind him.

Like Kiba Naruto met Gaara just last year. He wasn't even gonna lie Gaara was a very difficult person to get a long with however Naruto knew he wasn't that bad. Gaara did have a knack for getting on the bad side of his friends though it was only because he was extremely blunt and didn't care. He was rude to Naruto as well but Naruto always brushed him because words didn't tend to hurt him. However as time went on they became really close.

"I hope class isn't boring." Ino announced as she and Sakura walked into class. Naruto's face dropped when he saw Sakura walk into class. They waved at the guys and sat next to Hinata with her in the middle.

"I didn't know Sakura and Ino were in this class." He whispered. Kiba nudged him.

"Why you feel your blood pumping?" He teased and Naruto's face turned red.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba." He growled and Kiba shrugged as Choji laughed. Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"Isn't class gonna start already I wanna get this over with." He sighed deeply as he placed his hand to cheek and his elbow on the desk. "My next step is to pass out." He said while closing his eyes. Choji opened a bag of chips and began munching.

Sasuke felt the side of his burning he looked over and saw Kasumi sitting at her seat glaring fire at him. He slowly looked away from her. He had no idea what he ever did to this girl but whatever he did he figured it was bad because she hated his guts.

Ten minutes passed by and a tall man slowly strolled into class with a book to his face. Everyone looked at him as he continued to read the book. He began giggling.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other as Hinata raised her eyebrow. She began wondering if he was the one that her cousin warned her about.

"Sensei…" Sakura said slowly. He looked at everyone and slowly lowered the book from his face.

"Oh, give me one second I have to finish this last part." He leaned on the desk with his back turned towards them and continued to giggle.

"Is he serious?" Ino asked as Sakura sighed. Kiba leaned close to Naruto.

"This guy looks like a complete moron you know what that means right?" They both looked at each other.

"Easy A." They both whispered and gave each other a high five.

"I'm glad to see you two are so confident that this class will be an easy A." They both slowly looked up only to see him in front of their desk. They both jumped back at him. He smiled softly. "Can you two tell me your names?"

"Inuzaka Kiba."

"Namikaze Naruto." They answered.

"Inuzaka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto…" He repeated. "You two are morons." He stated before walking back to the front of the classroom. They both began blushing as everyone began laughing. Shikamaru opened up one eye and smirked.

_"Humph, maybe this class won't be such a drag as I originally thought._" He thought.

He closed the book and placed it on the desk as he grabbed a mark and began writing on the board.

"Ok, _minna_, _Hajimemashita, _I am_ Hatake Kakashi _but you all may call me_ Kakashi Sensei. Yoroshiku." _He slightly bowed.

**(A/N: Minna=Everyone, Hajimemashita= it's equivalent to nice to meet you, Yoroshiku= its equivalent to saying Let's get along)**

"To begin class in an interesting way, when I call on you I want you to introduce yourself and give me one word that comes to mind when the word sex comes up." He said and smiled when he saw all the shocked and embarrassed faces.


	4. Chapter Three

Hey Everyone! Sorry about the delay I'm moving out of my old house so it's hard finding time to write but I finally got some spare time and to write this chapter out. I made it kinda long to make up for the missed days. But I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update date as much as I can through my Bday weekend. Enjoy everyone ^_^

* * *

The Word SEX

"To begin class in an interesting way, when I call on you I want you to introduce yourself and give me one word that comes to mind when the word sex comes up." He said and smiled when he saw all the shocked and embarrassed faces.

Sakura slowly raised her hand. He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Uh Sensei is that really appropriate? I mean just say anything that comes to mind when the word sex comes up?" She asked. He nodded his head. He looked around the class I have a small group of eighteen people so we can have fun with this." He smiled. "Who wants to go first?" He asked and everyone just looked around. "No volunteers? Come on because I'll start picking people."

A guy in the back of the room with short black hair and really pale skin raised his hand.

"Yes, you in the back." Everyone turned and looked at him. He stood up and cleared his throat. Naruto rolled his eyes. He hated this guy with a passion. He met him last year and thought he was the biggest dick around and usually Naruto was a people person but he just really hated this guy. "What's your name?"

"Sai. I don't mind if everyone calls me Sai."

"Ok Sai, what comes to mind when you hear sex? Don't hold back say the very first word that comes to mind."

"Even if it's inappropriate to say in front of a teacher?" He asked and Kakashi nodded as he leaned against his desk. "Ok, fucking." He stated and everyone looked at Kakashi. He uncapped his marker and wrote it on the board.

"Ok, when the word sex comes to mind Sai thinks of fucking. Correct?" He asked with a smile and Sai nodded his head with a smile. "Ok thank you Sai, let's clap for Sai for a being a brave soul and going first." He clapped and everyone but Naruto clapped who rolled his eyes. "Who's next?"

Sakura raised her hand. He nodded at her. Sakura stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and when sex comes to mind, I think of being in love." She stated.

"Being in love that's interesting." He wrote it down on the board. "Thank you Sakura-Chan." He then looked around the class and Ino raised her hand.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and the word penis comes to mind." She smiled and giggled. Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh ok, you're bold." He wrote that down. "Anyone else? How about you the guy looking bored?" Everyone turned around and Shikamaru sighed deeply. He yawned.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and when sex comes to mind, I think its too much work."

Everyone began laughing. Kakashi nodded his head as he wrote that on the bored. Ino turned and looked at Shikamaru.

"You're really a lazy good for nothing." She stated and he shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and looked back towards the front of the class.

"Anyone else?"

A guy in the front of the class raised his hand and Kakashi looked at him.

"Sugashita Hikaru, and food comes to mind." He stated with a smile on his face and everyone began laughing as Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"You got a fetish or something?" Kiba laughed out and Hikaru looked at him.

"Maybe I do, got a problem with it?" He snapped and everyone ooh'd as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Dick" He mumbled feeling pissed off.

Kakashi wrote it on the board.

"Inuzuka Kiba, what do you think when sex comes to mind."

"Really big breasts." He smiled widely. Sakura rolled her eyes as Hinata blushed. Ino just shook her head.

"Ok, interesting. Namikaze Naruto what about you?" Kakashi looked at him. Everyone turned and looked at him. He looked at Sakura and began to sweat.

_"Please don't say anything stupid Naruto, please don't say anything stupid Naruto._" He pleaded to himself. He cleared his throat. "When the word sex is said I think…" _"Don't do it Naruto…don't say her name please don't say her name_." He gulped and cleared his throat as he felt himself sweating as everyone stared at him.

"Any day Naruto." Sasuke snapped.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Kiba teased and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Baka." Shikamaru mumbled.

"S-S-S-Sakura…" He trailed off and everyone looked at him in shock as her eyes went wide. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He realized what he said. "What Sakura said is completely true and I believe that as well. Sex is something intimate and sacred between a man and woman who love each other." He saw Sakura smile at him before turning back forward. He sighed deeply. He just saved his ass like there was no tomorrow.

"So love comes to mind as well for you?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded his head. Kakashi nodded his head and wrote his name next to Sakura's. He then pointed at Sasuke who sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and when sex comes to mind the first word that pops in my head is...annoying." He shrugged. Kakashi nodded his head and wrote it down. He pointed at Choji who blushed a little bit before standing up.

"I'm Akimichi Choji and…and…the word shy comes to mind." He stated. Kakashi nodded and wrote that down.

"Honest, I like that." He then pointed at Shino.

"I'm Shino and I don't wanna talk about it." He stated bluntly but it was obvious his cheeks were red as he hid deeper into his coat.

Kakashi wrote that on the board and pointed at Gaara.

"Name's Gaara." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't care." He shrugged. Kakashi nodded his head. He definitely thought this class was weird a lot of the guys were indifferent about sex which was odd for guys their age unless they were lying.

A girl with long flaming red hair and deep green eyes raised her hand in the back. Kakashi pointed at her as she stood up.

"Hello, I'm Nakamura Tsunami and when someone says sex, I think of hurt."

"Hurt? And why's that?" Kakashi asked. She blushed a little and looked down.

"Because I've heard many horror stories of sex hurting so that's kinda in my mind." She stated. He nodded his head and wrote it down. A small girl with black hair raised her hand and Kakashi looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Takanaka Risa and when I hear sex the word emotional comes to mind."

Kakashi nodded his head and wrote it down. He then pointed to a slightly chubby girl with pigtails.

"How about you?" She cleared her throat and stood up as her cheeks turned red.

"I'm Ogata Aiko and when the word sex comes up…" Her cheeks began getting redder. "The word scared comes to mind." She admitted. Kakashi nodded his head and wrote that down.

A boy with short flaming hair and deep green eyes raised his hand and Kakashi looked at him.

"Hello, I'm Nakamura Fumio, I'm Tsunami's older twin brother." He smiled at his sister as she giggled. "When the word sex comes to mind…the first word that pops in my head is…hope."

"Hope?" Kakashi asked. "Why hope?" He asked as he wrote it down.

"Its simple, I say hope for gay couples who have to hide who they are. Straight people can I openly talk about sex but not gay people, I have many gay friends and they never wanna talk about it because they feel people are gonna look at them weird. I just have hope that people would be more open minded." He explained. Tsunami smiled at her brother. Kiba turned and looked at him.

"I am open minded to gay sex as long as it's women." He laughed as Naruto gave him a high five. He then saw Sakura roll her eyes and look away. He sighed feeling like an idiot. Kiba was always getting him in trouble.

"Alright, let's not get into that. We'll get into that much later. So Fumio you say hope, ok." He then pointed to a girl with long black hair and long bangs that was covering her face.

"You in the back, young lady. What's your name?"

"Sadako from the Ring!" Kiba interjected. Naruto covered his mouth so he didn't laugh. Sasuke chuckled to himself as Shikamaru smiled and looked at Kiba. Shino kicked the back of Kiba's chair and he shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Ino looked at him.

"You're an asshole. Just so you know it." He placed his hands behind his head.

"Ain't the first time I've been called that before."

"Anyway, what's your name?" Kakashi asked her. She cleared her throat.

"S-S-Sato A-A-Akane." She said very lowly.

"What comes to mind when the word sex is said?" He asked. She looked down at the desk and shook her head no. "Nothing comes to mind?" He asked and she shook her head no again. "Then what? It's alright, it's no rush. I don't expect everyone to be so open about talking about sex." He said gently and she cleared her throat.

"The word no comes to mind." She said softly.

"No, that's interesting." He wrote that down. Kasumi raised her hand.

"I'm Watanabe Kasumi and when I hear the word sex I just roll my eyes."

"You're saying you don't care about it?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Basically." He nodded his head and wrote it down on the board.

"And last you." He pointed at the crimson red girl.

"I'm Hyuuga H-H-Hinata and um…" She gulped and cleared her throat. "Um…" She looked down and began fiddling her pen between her fingers. "Um…L-L-L-Love." She whispered.

"Another love." He wrote her name down next to love. "Ok, so let's recap what we got here…we have fucking, love, body parts, indifference, objects, embarrassment, negativity, emotions and open mindedness." He nodded his head as he stared at the board. "We have a good range of categories here. Ok, when I call your name please stand to my right." He walked over to the desk and looked down at his book. "Naruto."

Naruto sighed deeply and walked over to Kakashi.

"Sai." Naruto sucked his teeth and sighed deeply. Sai walked over to Naruto and smiled widely.

"Yoroshiku." He whispered.

"Shove it up your ass." Naruto mumbled as Sai continued to smile.

"Sakura."

She got up and walked over to them. Naruto smiled at her and she shook her head before looking down. He sighed deeply.

"When I call your name please stand in front of me." He cleared his throat. "Ino, Kiba and Akane." He called out. Kiba sucked his teeth. He was happy about being paired with Ino but Akane. He thought the girl was a complete freak. She was weirder than Hinata. They stood in the front of the desk. "When I call your name stand to my left please." He flipped the page of the book he was looking at. "Sasuke, Kasumi and Shikamaru." He called. Sasuke cursed under his breath out of all the girls in the classroom it had to be the one that hated his guts for reasons unknown to him.

They stood on the other side of Kakashi.

"When I call your name stand by the window please. Hinata, Shino and Hikaru." They stood by the window. Hinata felt her heart racing. She didn't know what she would've done if she was in the same group as Naruto however in a way her heart hurt a little that she wasn't paired with him. "Next group please stand by the door….Gaara, Tsunami and Risa."

Gaara rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door. He was beginning to hate this class.

"And the last group stand together please, Fumio, Choji and Aiko."

Kakashi closed the book and everyone looked at him.

"Ok, I want you all to look at your group mates, for the first half of class this will be your permanent group. So whenever we have a group project these are your teammates. I decided on a 3-man-cell based off your replies." He then grabbed a stack of papers. "I'm handing out your first project. Don't look at it until I say it's ok." He walked around and gave each group a piece of paper. "Now these are random things that I had wrote down. There's a topic on the papers and your first project is to act them out based on the topic. You may do whatever you want with them just as long as they touch on the topic. If you want you can have two people act it out and one person narrates or you can have all three act it out."

Kiba raised his hand and Kakashi looked at him.

"Does it have to be school appropriate?" He asked and Kakashi looked at him.

"I'll let you figure it out." He stated as he erased the board. Kiba glared at his back as everyone laughed. "Naruto, what subject does your group have?" He asked. Naruto and Sai looked at the paper as Sakura opened the paper.

"Love Triangle." He answered. He wrote that down on the board.

"Kiba."

"Misunderstanding about…sex?" He replied and suddenly felt confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'll let you figure it out." Kakashi smirked and Kiba glared at him again.

"Shikamaru."

"Affair." He then sighed deeply. He was hoping to be able to narrate but with that topic he would have to participate.

"Hinata."

"Um…." She opened the piece of paper and looked at it. "Pregnancy." She blushed. She was the only girl in the group so she definitely had to be the pregnant one.

"Tsunami."

"Fetishes." She began laughing. "Hikaru, you should've had this one." She giggled.

"I love food." He laughed as everyone laughed. Kakashi chuckled as he wrote it down.

"And last Choji."

"Homosexuality…" He trailed and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Aiko was the only girl in his group so that meant he had to be gay with Fumio who smiled.

Kiba burst out laughing as did Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru chuckled as Ino winked at Choji.

"You can do it Choji." She cheered for him. He moaned and looked defeated.

Kakashi wrote that down.

"Alright everyone, we will begin the first act next Monday so make sure you practice and get with group to plan it out. Each segment will be ten minutes. As for your first assignment…read chapter one Sexuality and Adolescent and do questions 1-25. We'll read them out loud tomorrow." With that the bell rung and everyone gathered their things. Kakashi chuckled to himself. _"Yup! This is going to be a fun class._"


	5. Chapter Four

Hey Everyone, I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, this is actually becoming a favorite of mine as well lol. Just 2 give a heads up there is a **small lemon** between two characters it's nothing crazy but it is there. ::blushes::

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Team work blues

Kankuro, Tenten and Lee began hysterically laughing. Gaara folded his arms tightly with a stale look on his face.

"I hate that class." He shook his head.

"I had him as a health teacher. He holds no bounds when it comes to stuff like that so be prepared to feel uncomfortable." Neji stated as he took a sip of tea. Tenten nodded her head.

"I wanted to die in that class and he makes you talk. And if you're a quiet person like Neji he puts you on the spot even more." Tenten took Neji's hand and giggled as he shook his head.

"I say it like this, just stay behind and unnoticed in class." Kankuro shrugged. Gaara shook his head.

"We only have eighteen people in class and plus he's very perceptive. He'll know I'm not saying anything."

"Yeah that's one thing about Kakashi, I couldn't stand." Lee shook his head. "I would try to whisper to Neji and he would catch me all the time."

"I wouldn't call that whispering at all Lee." Tenten stated

"What are you talking about? I'm great at whispering." Lee stated getting offended. Neji shook his head.

* * *

_"Sex has different meanings and different values between countries, religion, gender and generations…" Kakashi stated as he began writing on the board. Lee sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. Class was much more fun during open discussion he just hated lectures. He looked at his best friend who was paying close to their Sensei. Lee sighed deeply and shook his head so he didn't fall asleep._

_"Hey!" Lee said with his hand over his mouth. Neji sighed deeply and decided to ignore him because he didn't realize how loud he was. "Hey Neji!" He said in normal voice as he leaned closer to him. Neji looked at him and mouthed __**Nani**__._

_**(A/N: Nani; What)**_

_"I hate lectures they're really boring." _

_Before Neji could reply Kakashi was standing in front of their desk._

_"Is there something you gentlemen would like to share with the class?" He asked with a kind smile on his face._

_Neji sighed deeply and shook his head as Lee laughed nervously._

_"I didn't say anything. I'm sorry."_

_"Gomen Kakashi Sensei." Neji mumbled feeling annoyed. Kakashi nodded his head and walked back to the front of the class room._

_"Hey Neji how did he hear me?" Lee asked getting the attention of Kakashi and the class again. Neji growled. He wanted to move his seat so bad before he killed this idiot next to him._

* * *

Neji shook his head.

"He's the worst at whispering." Neji stated and decided to stick to it.

Hinata walked into dining room where everyone was at. She began blushing profusely as she hid behind the door frame a little.

"Do you guys need more tea or snacks?" She asked softly.

"More snacks for me please." Kankuro raised his hand.

"I'll have more tea thanks Hinata." Lee smiled at her. Her cheeks turned redder and she nodded.

"O-Okay."

"Hinata." Tenten said standing up. She turned and looked back at her cousin's girlfriend.

"Do you want me to help you? You should come and sit and chat with us. You and Gaara are in the same class right? You should chat with us." Tenten smiled. Hinata's blush became deeper as she felt all eyes on her. She cleared her throat.

"Um…Um…_gomen nasi_, I have homework to do but I'll get the snacks and tea for everyone." She bowed her head and walked out the room quickly with her heart beating fast.

"Boy, your cousin really isn't a people person huh, just like her big cousin eh?" Kankuro smirked. Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. She's just really shy and has a hard time opening up to people. As for me I'm just plain mean." He admitted. Kankuro began laughing.

"That's why I like you Neji, you're very honest. I can respect a man like that." He nodded.

"Where's Temari, I know she usually comes over with you?" Lee asked. Kankuro and Gaara both rolled their eyes.

"She's in love now so she's with her new lover all the time." Kankuro stated.

"Yeah but Temari usually isn't a clingy one." Tenten stated. "As long as I've been going to school with her, guys always cling to her instead."

"Well this guy got her hooked." Kankuro stated causing, Lee Tenten and Neji to look at each other in shock.

* * *

_SMALL LEMON ALERT_

You've been warned ^.^

* * *

Temari sighed deeply as she held the sheet to her naked body. She looked the love of her life sitting down next to her writing in his notebook with the sheet laying across his naked lap. He sighed deeply and ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and threw it on his bedroom floor.

"You're working yourself up too much." She said sitting her elbow on the bed and resting her head against her hand.

"This shit is annoying." He growled as he began writing again. "I don't know shit about this." He sighed.

"Think about it as if you were cheating on me. How do you think I would react?" She asked.

"I don't think it would appropriate to have Kasumi chop off my dick in class or even pretend to none the less." He stated as he lit a cigarette. She giggled.

"Well at least you're not a complete idiot Shikamaru." She poked his chest with her other hand. "I wouldn't cut your dick off though." She stated and he looked at her.

"So what would you do then?" He asked as he exhaled smoke from his nose.

She snatched the cigarette from his mouth while putting it out. She pulled the notebook out of his hand and climbed on top of him revealing her nice size breasts however his dark eyes never left her teal eyes.

"I would literally murder you and you know I'm serious." She kissed his lips as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I know because you're crazy." He replied, she poked his chest before placing her hands on her hips.

"But you love my craziness, it keeps you entertain." She smirked as he nodded his head.

"I'll give you that."

"How many of your friends at school have you told that you're dating a college woman?" She asked. He sighed deeply while rubbing his head.

"None, do you know how annoying they would be. _Hey Shikamaru are you a virgin? Hey Shikamaru did you get head already? Hey Shikamaru does she have any friends?_ No thank you, I rather them think I'm a clueless virgin like them to keep my sanity."

"See this is why I love you so much Shikamaru, you're so mature for you age." She stated as she inserted him inside of her. She let out a moan and began grinding her hips into his. He gripped her hips tightly and moaned a bit as he felt her warm moist inside. Temari grabbed the headboard and began going faster. Shikamaru gripped her waist tighter and began pushing his hips to meet her thrusts. She got off of him and pulled him up.

"What now?" He asked and she hoped into his arms. He automatically knew what she wanted. He walked over to a wall and pressed her back against the wall as he slid inside of her. He began pounding into her and she gripped him tighter. She began moaning. "Shh." He told her. The last he wanted was his mother or father coming upstairs trying to find out why his tutor is moaning like crazy.

"I-I-I-I'm trying Shikamaru. Ah." She moaned. He began kissing her as he started moving up and down faster. She dug her nails into his skin as she climaxed. He moved her over to the bed and began thrusting into her more never moving his lips from her mouth. She began scratching his back as he continued moving in and out of her.

After an hour they both climaxed and Shikamaru laid on the floor as she laid on the bed both unable to move.

"That's was great." She sighed deeply.

"This is why sex is too much work." He stated trying to catch his breath. Her alarm clock on her cell phone began going off.

"Welp honey-grams our tutor session is over and I must go now. Tomorrow same time?" She asked while getting dressed. He stood up and placed on his boxers. He rubbed his stomached while yawning.

"Yup, yup." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

"Yup, yup." He kissed her back and walked into the bathroom. She raised her eyebrow as buttoned her shirt but just shrugged it off.

* * *

The next day Naruto sat in the cafeteria with Sakura and Sai trying to come up with a segment for their topic 'Love Triangle'.

"So it's obvious that I'm the main heroine in this play. So who will play my boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Naruto went to raise his hand but Sai cut him off.

"I'll do it. I never had a girlfriend before so it should be fun to pretend." He smiled at him. She giggled.

"Aww, well ok Sai you can be my pretend boyfriend."

"That's bullshit, why does Sai have to be your pretend boyfriend? He's full of shit." Naruto snapped.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and he sighed deeply. Sai then looked confused.

"Oh I'm, sorry Naruto do you wanna be Sakura's pretend boyfriend?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yes!(No!)" Naruto and Sakura both said at the same time and they looked at each other. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"No, Naruto's being a big kid so he will just have to be the conflict to our relationship."

"Ok, well fine no problem." Naruto shrugged. "Sakura and…_Sai_ will be _pretend_ boyfriend and girlfriend and then I have a crush on Sakura and Sakura begins to like me but _Sai _is pissed off and comes to confront me and I punch him in the face." Sakura and Sai looked at Naruto as he nodded his head satisfied with his segment. Sakura sighed deeply. "I'm sorry but its true nine times outta ten the girl always picks the other guy instead of the one she was with already."

"Namikaze-San does have a point Haruno-San."

"Sai…" Sakura placed her hand over his which made Naruto burn on the inside. "We're the same age, please just call me and Naruto by our names."

"Naruto." Sai said and Naruto glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed getting pissed off.

"I'm sorry I was just getting into role."

"Actually about that role…." Sai began causing his group members to look at him. "I'm sure that's what Kakashi-Sensei is expecting from us. He gave a lot of us easy topics which we can go simple but why not surprise him."

"That's a wonderful idea Sai. Being original, I love it." She clapped her hands together. Naruto crossed his arms.

"So Mr. Smarty pants what's this _original _idea?"

"Instead of a love triangle with Sakura being the main conflicted one. Let it be between us." He said and Naruto's face dropped completely.

"Come again?" He said.

"Like for instance…Sakura and I are in a relationship but you're my lover and you and Sakura find out about each other." He stated.

"If that's not the stu-"

"Greatest idea in the world!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You like you Sakura?" Sai asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Like it? I love it! It's completely different and no one will expect it. Sai, I love your way of thinking." She giggled as she began jotting ideas down on paper. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms looking pissed off.

"I thought Choji had to be the homosexual not me." He growled.

* * *

"Misunderstanding…sex. What the fuck does that mean?" Kiba growled as he Ino and Akane sat outside underneath the tree. Ino sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

"Maybe we can do a scenario where…Akane and I are talking and you over hear us speaking and you assume that we're talking about sex." Ino shrugged.

"Yeah but for ten minutes? Just what the fuck can you two talk about for eight minutes? NEXT!" He rejected her idea and she glared at him. Akane ran her hands through her long jet black hair.

"Um…" They both looked at her completely forgetting she was there. Kiba's heart almost popped out of his chest. She really did look like the girl from the ring and she scared the shit out of him the first time he met her. "How about, I narrate…and you and Ino-San pretend to be a young couple and Ino-San's telling you how she wants to take your relationship to another level on an emotional tip but you think she's talking about sex and you jump the gun but end up embarrassing yourself." She suggested.

"Akane you are a friggin' genius that's wonderful!" Ino exclaimed.

"She's still scary." Kiba mumbled only to get his face pushed into the dirt by Ino.


	6. Chapter Five

I thank everyone for the reviews I've been reciveing thank you.

Also just a side note I do apologize if you find this Naruto to be a little immature a bit diff from the actual Naruto in the anime and manga but I just wanna state, you must keep in mind that Naruto is a normal teenage boy he's never suffered through hardships he has both of his parents and is just enjoying life. He will mature as time comes but as with most guys even some girls it does take a while LOL.

Anyway on the story and please do keep the reviews coming I love all your feedbacks ^_^

* * *

Team Blues Operation in check

Hinata cleared her throat as she had a notebook and pen in her hands. Hikaru sighed deeply and looked off to the side in boredom as Shino kept his nose in a book.

Hinata looked between both guys so far they have gotten absolutely nowhere. Why you ask? Because Shino and Hikaru hated each other and it was causing stress to this project.

Hinata knew Shino since they were young kids. Their parents were best friends. Hinata was comfortable around Shino because he was quiet like her and he never gave her any problems even though he was very mysterious. For as long as she knew him his face was always covered along with the rest of his family. As he got older he hid his dark brown hair under a hood and wore dark glasses. He used to tell Hinata back in grade school how his family worked as assassins and they had to keep hidden so no one would find out. It wasn't until they met Kiba in Jr. High when she learnt the truth. Either way Shino was one of her best guy friends and she wouldn't change it for the world.

She then looked at Hikaru she didn't know much about him. This was her first time ever seeing him however it seems like Shino and Hikaru go way back since the moment they all got together they instantly started fighting. Hikaru was very attractive and he was the complete opposite of Shino.

He had brown hair that stopped at his back that he kept in a loose ponytail. His golden eyes were cheerful and very friendly. He had slightly tan skin that was molded over a well tone body.

The only thing she knew about him was that he seemed to be very close with Fumio and Tsunami and also he associated food and sex together. She sighed deeply this was getting them no one.

"Um…" She began speaking and they both looked at her. "We have a week to complete this…we should really work together." She stated. They both gave each other a dirty look.

Hikaru sighed deeply.

"I have no problem it's dark and gloomy over here who doesn't wanna cooperate." He said while poking his thumb in Shino's direction. Shino fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Whatever, ok so our topic is pregnancy how are we gonna do this?" He asked Hinata ignoring Hikaru's presences.

"I know I'll have sex with Hinata in class or _pretend_ to at least and we say she's pregnant." He looked at Hinata and winked as her face turned crimson. Shino growled.

"Do you want me to kick your ass now or later?" He snapped. Hikaru held his hands up chest level.

"Chill out I was just being obnoxious." He stated and Shino crossed his arms.

"You're sure doing a great job."

"Next plan, one of us narrates how Hinata's going to tell this guy she goes to school with how their one night stand at a party led to her pregnancy." Hikaru stated.

"Hinata's not that type of girl." Shino defended his friend. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he looked into the sunglasses of his rival.

"No shit Sherlock." Hikaru exclaimed. "We're trying to make this interesting. Remember Kakashi Sensei he's a pretty sly guy, he gave us such simple topics so that we can fall into the trap of doing a simple segment. He'll also know we didn't work together by our performances. That's why no matter how much I hate you or you hate me we're a team for right now and we just gotta face it." He stated and Hinata looked at him in shock. She could've sworn he was some type of weird pervert but there seemed to be more than she thought. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I like your idea Hikaru. Now the question is…who's going to play the guy."

"Shino." Hikaru stated before Shino could react.

"Why me?" He protested. Hikaru shrugged.

"It's simple, you're mysterious and you show no emotions so the audience won't know what to think, so you're a great candidate. Also if you were to narrate you would most likely put everyone to sleep." He added in only to get a dirty look from Shino. Hinata giggled.

_"Maybe working with them won't be so bad after all._"

* * *

Gaara sat at a distant desk with his arms folded as he looked out the window. He really hated health and on top of that he had to get fetishes as he topic. He was really pissed. He looked over at the two girls.

He knew nether girl well at all, they both strangers to him so this made it even harder. He sighed deeply as he looked at them.

Tsunami seemed to be the bolder one of the two. She was always saying something embarrassing and to make matters worse she always said it with a smile on her face.

She had bright wavy red hair that stopped at her tail bone she had bright green eyes that were friendly. Between her hair and her eyes they completed her pale porcelain skin. She stood a little shorter than he did but not by much. She was also a very petite girl.

Risa on the other hand, she was quieter but also said embarrassing things which always kept the both of them laughing.

Risa was the smallest in the group she was most likely the smallest in class. She barely stood at five feet. Her raven colored hair stopped at her shoulders and was pin straight. She had dark blue eyes that made her seem serious but once you got to know her she was very silly. She was also pale and petite like Tsunami.

"Gaara, do you have any ideas?" Tsunami asked. He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"No." He mumbled.

"So far we're leaning between stuff animals or chocolate." Tsunami stated and Risa burst out laughing. Gaara had to refrain from his cheeks turning color as he looked at the two girls.

"Just what the hell would someone do with stuff animals or chocolate during sex?" He snapped. Risa sighed deeply.

"That's why it's called a fetish, it's supposed to be weird. Basically you would need either a stuff animal or chocolate to be around you in order to get sexually aroused." She explained. He shook his head.

"That's weird." He grumbled.

"That's the point!" Tsunami and Risa both exclaimed. He groaned and looked back out the window.

"So who's playing who?" He asked. Once it was silent he turned to look at the girls as they both stared at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well Risa-Chan and I were thinking that you could be the one with the fetish-"

"No way!" Gaara exclaimed as he stood up making both girls look at him. "It's bad enough I have to do this already without adding insult to injury I would prefer to do the least."

"Gaara." He looked at Tsunami as she crossed her legs looking at him. "Are you embarrassed about this?" She asked and his cheeks turned red. He quickly sat down and faced his back towards them.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Awww! _Kawaii!_" They both shouted causing him to blush harder and curse under his breath.

"Alright, I'll be the one with the fetish." Tsunami stated as Gaara looked at her. She winked at him.

"All you have to do is follow the lines we construct and it'll be a breeze." She stated. He slowly nodded before looking down. Yup! He definitely hated Kakashi for this.

* * *

"No! No! No! And NO!" Choji yelled. Aiko looked at him in shocked. All the classes she has with him he's always so quiet. Fumio rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"What's the problem it's just a kiss on the cheek?" Fumio shrugged. Choji growled and slammed his fists on the table.

"There's a lot wrong with that?" He exclaimed.

"Like?" Fumio looked at him with a bored expression.

"I'm a straight man who doesn't wanna be kissed on the cheek by another man!" He exclaimed and Aiko giggled. Choji looked at her in shock. He sighed deeply and moaned. He suddenly felt stupid but he even he had morals and this was strictly against his manhood.

He then looked at Aiko again. He wouldn't have minded if it was her giving a kiss on the cheek. He's seen her around since Jr. High and he always thought she was lovely. Most of his friends went after skinny girls like Ino and Sakura but not him. He liked women with meat on their bodies and that's just how Aiko was.

She had fluffy brunette hair that stopped at her mid back. Her brown eyes were clear and carefree. She had a full figure eight type of body and even though her mid section wasn't flat he didn't mind. He thought she was beautiful no matter what her body was like.

Fumio freaked him out on the other hand because if it wasn't for his short hair you would've thought he was a girl. He and his sister looked exactly like it was really scary. Fumio had short wild bright red hair with confident green eyes. Unlike his sisters his skin was a deep tan color.

He only scared Choji because he was a little too relaxed about this homosexual act.

"Fine, fine, fine." Fumio rolled his eyes. "Let's skip the kiss on the cheek. We'll hold hands instead." He said holding his hand towards Choji who smacked it away quickly.

"NO! What is wrong with you?" Choji rejected his idea again. Fumio growled and slammed his fist on the table.

"What's the problem now?" He snapped.

"I don't want any physical interactions. Let's just keep this verbal."

"_Ano…_" Aiko spoke making both guys look at him. "Akimichi-Kun, I know you feel uncomfortable but I feel Nakamura-Kun is right. In order to make this believable you two have to interact in some type of physical way." She stated while her cheeks were turning red. Choji looked at Fumio who looked highly amused. Choji sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we can hold hands but only a little bit. One minute."

"Three." Fumio looked at him. They both glared at each other.

"Are you gay?" Choji snapped.

"Even if I was you wouldn't be on my list porky pot." Fumio smirked as Choji stood up.

"Porky Pot? That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah let me see you try!" They both glared at each other.

"Guys please stop it!" Aiko interjected. "We must take this seriously, we need to get a good grade on this…please, just try to get along." She looked between them. They both sat down but looking opposite ways.

"Ok, let's go over the script again." Fumio stated and sighed deeply. Aiko cleared her throat.

"Ok, so I'm Akimichi-Kun's older sister, I raised him and he's like my very own son instead of brother. Now he's gonna explain to me that he's in love and he's very happy however its with a guy and the both of you are gonna try to convince me that you really love each other." She said reading their notes. Choji growled.

_"I hate Kakashi-Sensei." _

* * *

Sitting the teacher's office doing his paper work at his desk, he suddenly let out a huge sneeze. Kurenai looked at him.

"Are you ok Kakashi?" She asked. He sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Someone's probably just talking about me but thank you." He smiled and went back to work.

Shikamaru looked down at his notes as Sasuke sat at a desk and Kasumi sat next to him on top of the desk. They both looked at Shikamaru.

"Ok, Sasuke and Kasumi are husband and wife and I'm Kasumi's lover. Kasumi and I get into an argument about our relationship status and you over hear us and confront us about it."

"Keh, this is so fucking stupid. Why do we have to do this?" Sasuke complained. Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem to care about a lot of things. You really are a heartless bastard." She snapped. He glared at her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you're really starting to piss me off! I don't hit a girl but I'll make an exception." He growled as she rolled her sleeve up.

"I dare you. Don't think that just because I'm shorter than you I'm scared of you. You're a piece of shit." She snapped.

"What the hell I don't even know you! Why do you hate me so much?"

"You do know me you just don't remember, why? Because you're a heartless bastard!" She snapped.

"Did I dump you or something?" He shrugged. She looked at him and growled.

"I wouldn't ask you out or date you even if you were the last man on the planet." She hopped off the desk and picked it up causing Sasuke to move out the way. Shikamaru sighed deeply after dealing those two for over two hours he needed a cigarette really bad.

"Alright guys." He clapped. "You two are doing a great job of playing pretend husband and wife." They both glared at him. "Now that we practiced our roles do you wanna practice the actual script?" He asked while holding three sheets of paper up. Kasumi took a piece of paper and sighed deeply as she looked it over.

"So basically, I'm having an affair on Sasuke with his brother and he finds out." She sighed deeply. Sasuke sat on the desk.

"With a woman like her, I'd be glad to give her to you." Sasuke rolled his eyes as she gave him the finger. He also completely shocked at how she was a completely vulgar woman.

She was pretty he had to give her that but her attitude and actions took away from her looks. She stood around five foot five. She had straight black hair that stopped at her mid back. She had intense brown eyes that were very sharp and piercing. She had slightly tanned skin that molded over a small body.

"First of all Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with a woman like me. I just don't like you."

"Well good keep it that way, I don't give a fuck." They both glared at one another and Shikamaru sighed deeply. He felt like there was no helping those two nor their project. He hated high school and high schoolers.

* * *

Kakashi sighed deeply and stretched his arms above his head.

"Kakashi, you done for the day?" He looked behind him and saw a guy with a mushroom style hair cut and bushy eyebrows.

"Gai…What are you doing here? I thought you transferred." He asked. Gai walked over to him and leaned against the desk.

"I did but I'm subbing for this idiot who broke his leg in three different places. Its gonna be a while before that's healed. In fact he's off for the rest of the year so I came to help out. What about you are you done?"

"Nope, got one more class, health." He answered as he started signing papers. Gai chuckled.

"That's gonna be funny, have you embarrassed them yet?"

"A little but this is just the beginning. I assigned them in groups that I know they wouldn't be comfortable with so this should interesting." He smiled. Gai shook his head.

"You've always been a trickster. I wouldn't be surprised if those kids hated you already." Kakashi shrugged.

"Ah, it's assuming to me." He chuckled. "As I said if they think this is bad they haven't seen anything yet. Team Blues operation in check." He gave a thumbs up to Gai who had to laugh. That was one thing about Kakashi he was good at messing with someone's mental state.


	7. Author's Note

SEX EDUCATION

I'm sending an authour's note to let you all know the story is still going. When I started writing I discovered I was pregnant *_*' therefore you all know what happened lol. My daughter is now four months so I can take the time I have to write the story. Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you ^_^/


End file.
